


Cherry Blossoms

by CityEscape4



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Series, Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, intentionally left time-line ambiguous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 18:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15149000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CityEscape4/pseuds/CityEscape4
Summary: Springtime always left the Arclight brothers emotionally ambivalent. The time of year that blessed cherry blossoms into littering the wind would mark a temporary shift in the brothers’ demeanor, one as brief as the blossoms blooming themselves.





	Cherry Blossoms

**Author's Note:**

> An ask prompt from tumblr pertaining to the Arclight brothers and Birthday!

Springtime always left the Arclight brothers emotionally ambivalent. The time of year that blessed cherry blossoms into littering the wind would mark a temporary shift in the brothers’ demeanor, one as brief as the blossoms blooming themselves. 

For Chris, it was the smell of them, the scent they adorned mixing with the wind and wrapping them all in a hug. It was the memories they brought along with them of cherry blossoms from years past, of springs spent with his family, from before Michael was born, before _Thomas_ was even born. Memories of a time much simpler, a time not riddled with the dangers of Barian and Astral energy, a time that could never truly be regained, not with how such energy and desires for it warped their father.

For Thomas, it was their color. Pink always calmed him, made him think of Michael, the last good thing in his life before it started going to absolute shit, the last piece of their family that clicked into place and made it truly whole before it was shattered. That’s what he’d say if he ever had to verbalize it. And yes, it was true, but only partially. It didn’t _only_ make him think of Michael.

For Michael… he couldn’t place it, exactly. There was just this familiarity with them, this sense of comfort they seemed to bring that he didn’t know how to word. There was this presence, warm and welcoming, but distant and blurred at the same time. It was nice, but made him long for something he didn’t know how to honestly express. 

The three of them gathered in their manor’s personal garden, Michael on Chris’ left side, Thomas on his right. Together, they stood in front of a white marble pedestal which was placed in the center of the garden surrounded by a small stream of water, accessible only by a stone bridge.

On the pedestal was a single black urn, shiny and polished with not a speck of dust on it, its cleanliness obviously well maintained throughout the time it had spent there. Michael placed a small, glass bowl half filled with water in front of the urn, and not even a few moments later, a lone cherry blossom was carried by the wind, landing gently in the bowl, floating serenely on the water.

Each of the brothers wore a melancholy smile at that, yet none of them spoke. After a moment of silence between them, Chris shifted. With one hand on either of his brothers’ shoulders, the eldest brother exhaled before speaking; his eyes fixed sadly, warmly on the urn.

“Happy birthday, mother.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was in interesting write for me, because I've never really cared for the Arclights? Not that I disliked them, I was just always neutral towards them. If ever I wrote with them, it was usually only one of them at a time, as a side character. I only ever got used to Thomas the most out of them because of my RP group, and the person who RPed Rio to my Durbe was also Thomas.
> 
> So thanks to the anon that sent this in on tumblr, for getting me out of my comfort zone! (seeing as when it comes to Zexal, i pretty much write exclusively Durbe or Yuma related things)


End file.
